The present invention relates, in general, to a vehicle dashboard using a rear projection system. In particular embodiments, the present invention is directed to a vehicle dashboard that includes a projector using a dual mirror in a rear side of a vehicle dashboard to suitably implement a graphic image with various sizes and forms in a vehicle dashboard.
Generally, the vehicle dashboard, called a cluster gauge, is a gauge board which can suitably inform a driver of the overall driving state of vehicle. Typically, the driver frequently looks at the vehicle dashboard to suitably determine the driving state while gazing steadily at the forward area.
In general, the conventional vehicle dashboard expresses the value of velocity of car, RPM, quantity of oil sensed through a detection sensor by the movement of needle, so that the driver reads the number indicated by the needle and can suitably find out information of the state of the driving vehicle.
Accordingly, technology to suitably express a graphic image on the vehicle dashboard by using a projector has been developed. However, using this technology, a distortion of graphic image projection position and image is generated according to the location of projector in the vehicle dashboard using the existing projector.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.